idatenjumpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyoichi Shido
"Roar, Thunder Emperor! Like a bolt of lightning, pierce through the entire universe!" 'Kyoichi Shido '(獅堂京一'', Shidō Kyōichi'') is the main male deuteragonist from the Idaten Jump manga and anime series. He is Makoto's elder brother. He is amazingly talented at everything, especially mountain biking. He is very protective towards his sister, also being a serious person. In the first few episodes, he used to follow Makoto, Sho, Kakeru and Hosuke but he always kept his distance. His MTB is Thunder Emperor and he is really an awesome unbeatable and impeccable rider, being a trial bike champion. He rode Imperial Tiger when possessed by The Dark Emblem. He stayed in a castle in X-Zone when controlled by The Dark Emblem which is stuck on Imperial Tiger, made him ride the Imperial bike and he left his Thunder Emperor. In one of the episodes, it is revealed that the dark emblem slowly controls him. The transformation to "dark" mode became longer and longer as the dark emblem still stuck on. Despite this, with his strong determination and will power, he was able to come back to his normal self. Appearance Appearance 1: He is an extremely handsome boy having a fair complexion with golden hair and usually wears a serious expression on his face, except for when he is thinking. He has emerald green eyes. Despite him being slender, he is muscular. He resembles his mom and both of them look exactly alike. Kyoichi has inherited his mom's looks. He likes to be smartly dressed and wears a deep blue-coloured jacket with light blue sleeves along with elbow-pads and gloves. He wears jeans which are a shade of blue and grey sneakers with light blue stripes. Appearance 2: He wears a yellow and white helmet and a black outfit, with yellow shoulder-pads, elbow-pads and gloves and a large white cape. He wears black pants and brown shoes. Appearance 3: He wears a black robe when controlled by The Dark Emblem. The edge of his hair become maroon and there are dark patches under his eye. Personality Kyoichi, the most stunningly winsome boy throughout the series is a cool, serious and rather an unsociable person but is full of ability in MTB riding. He is the owner of the second Idaten Bike, Thunder Emperor, being an obstacle course champion and a trial bike genius. The specialty of his bike is to run on thin wires and cables with ease. He is a very confident rider who is willing to sacrifice everything to get what he wants which he usually gets through hard work, sweat, and steel-hard determination. If he at any time does not succeed in what he wants to get, he is not likely to feel depressed. However, when the situation demands it, he overcomes his defeat and rises stronger and seven more determined than before. He is very serious and hardly ever takes things lightly. He only taught Sho Yamato that how to ride an Idaten Bike. He never smiles, except for a few moments, which are mostly with his sister. He never tells Sho that he is good enough because he wants Sho to improve more. Sho thinks he is very negative and Kyoichi keeps calling him naive. He is friendly with Sho Yamato and also his friend, he cares about Sho and all the people. He always worried about the people. He never thinks about his life, he cares about others' lives more than his own life. He also cares about his sister. His sister also cares about him. He is a good MTB rider and a good brother and can be anything that he wants to be. He always supports good people. He always thinks about his goal and his responsibilities. He is cool & he is also a nice person. He always takes right decisions. He is like thunder in a thunderstorm, matching his bike-Thunder Emperor. He is braver than others. He is also very handsome. Despite his calm nature, he has an apparent fear of birds because he had put bird seeds in his hair when he was a kid so many birds tried to eat the seeds in his hair. After Sho helped him to get out of the control of dark emblem, he thought that it was his mistake that everyone were in serious trouble. He shared his thoughts with his younger sister. But Makoto didn't think so. She was a little upset with Kyoichi's thoughts. She said angrily that she agrees with him that it was his mistake. They cannot defeat Sho's father so they should see X-Zone getting destroyed. People who are not serious for MTB riding should not ride bikes he said and now he should prove this. Kyoichi realised that he should now focus on how to defeat Team X. He thanked Makoto and said she is a great MTB rider. Role in the plot Kyoichi was given a task by a man in a robe (which was Takeshi Yamato when he was about to lose his control because of the dark emblem) when he entered the X-Zone. It was to take care of the platinum emblem of Sho's bike, Flame Kaiser and find others riders with Idaten bikes. He acts as a protector of Sho's group many times and has saved Sho's emblem from getting into the wrong hands. He also left marks for Sho's group when they were struggling in the bad weather. He was the first person to tell Sho about what Idaten battle is. He also saved them from the Police Captain's headquarters. He saved Makoto when she was about to fall from a cliff. Gallery 2.png Index.jpg X.jpg Shido.jpg Snapshot20111022123433.jpg Trivia *He has a fear of birds, including Hosuke. Makoto later reveals that this is due being attacked by birds when he was younger. *He cares a lot for his sister, Makoto Shido. *He is a trial course genius and has won many medals in the real world. *His skills make him more powerful than Bloody Fang. His bike is the 2nd Idaten bike. *He is considered as a role model by his sister. *He can finetune his bike rather well. Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Male